


Jack and Ianto again

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recovery [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 5: Recovery, Drabble 5: Recuperación, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—My God, Jack —Ianto said almost retiring—. You’re crying...</p><p>—No! No, Ianto, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Ianto again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack y Ianto otra vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857842) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack arched his back under Ianto’s body. His legs were around the younger man and his arms above his own head. Ianto pushed again and reached a deeper point within Jack’s body. Jack sighed, but for Ianto it was like a groan that shook his whole being. He opened his eyes and sat up a little to look at Jack. The Captain clung to the bars of the bed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

—My God, Jack —Ianto said almost retiring—. You’re crying...

—No! No, Ianto, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.

—But you’re crying... —Ianto groaned.

Jack dropped the bars and grabbed Ianto’s face, forcing him to stay where he was. His legs hugged him tighter, trying to prevent him to go out of him. He looked into his eyes.

—It’s happiness.

Ianto felt his heart breaking.

—Jack, I don’t want to hurt you.

—You’re not hurting me. I’m not lying: is happiness —Jack said with a strained smile on his face—. Please don’t stop...

A little reluctant but full of desire for Jack, Ianto resumed his pace. Jack arched again, pressing himself against his lover’s body, stroking his hair and face.

—It’s fantastic, Ianto. And tomorrow it will be more.

Jack caught Ianto’s lips in a kiss. Tears were falling from his eyes.


End file.
